PERSON
by GhinSulis
Summary: Halo ini fanfict Pertamaku di Fandom Persona dan di , RnR and plis no Flame ya.


**_~P.E.R.S.O.N.A~_**

Halo ini fanfict pertama buatanku di fandom Persona dan juga di , maaf ya kalo typo dan banyak salah, jangan di flame ya *masang tampang kiyut* TnT ya kalo bisa *senyumsensoden*.

Disklemer : Velvet Room, Igor, dan Shadow itu punya Persona, Persona itu punya Atlus, yang saya punya cuma cerita, OC nya dll.

"_Cho Dai", "Joe James", "Kenji Keitaro", "Kohana Kumiko", "Raiku Shirato", "Hiromaa Kenzie", "Machiko Kyouko", "Masako Ajinomoto", "Arifu Minato", "Yoshino Mitsu", "Raito Toru", "Usagi Yukiko"_

"_Ke 12 Murid yang dipanggil merupakan, Siswa dan Siswi yang berhasil lulus Tes Seleksi Kelas Akselerasi, diharap segera memasuki ruangan 1-8 dan meniggalkan kelas yang lama."_

"Hahaha. Raiku, kita masuk Kelas Aksel, Cuma dua tahun di SMA." Sapa cowok blasteran Amerika-Jepang, berambut pirang dengan gaya errrr…. Belah pinggir, Joe namanya

"Ha ha iya Joe, aku gak nyangka lo bisa lulus seleksi, soalnya sulit boy." Balasku yang lagi duduk di kursiku.

"Haha, Rai, sumpah aku bingung pas ketemu soal _"Tahun berapa diluncurkan?"_ , asal deh jawabnya. Kamu jawab apa?" tanya Anak Blasteran itu sambil tertawa cekikan, dan meminum minuman kalengnya.

"Hahaha, aku asal jawab. Aku jawab tahun 2000." Jawabku sambil ketawa juga.

"*tersedak* su…. Suer lo, aku jawab tahun 1990?" Tanya anak Balsteran itu lagi.

"A…. Aku kan ngasal O_O, siapa tau aja salah." Jawabku lagi.

"Hoi, ayo cepetan ke kelas 1-8 =_="." Suruh cewek berambut Ponytail berwarna coklat susu, Namanya Yoshino ^_^.

"Ok Ok, Yosh, ayo berangkat." Kata Anak Blasteran yang selalu ceria itu.

Yak, Lalu Kami bergegas menuju kelas 1-8, yang terletak diujung lorong sekolah, tepatnya disebelah Toilet laki laki, di lantai 2 sekolah kami, dan akhirnya dengan selamat sentosa kami sampai di kelas 1-8

"Hiks Hiks Hiks, Kelas baru yang suram." Ujar Joe dengan kerennya (?).

"ZZZ, lokasinya dipojokan, lampunya gelap, catnya gelap, SuuRrraAm." Ujar Yoshino sambil tidur (?).

"Haha, tapi kata _"D'Masiv", _syukuri apa yang ada hidup adalah anugerah, tetap jalani hidup ini, nanananana nana nana *author lupa liriknya =_=")." Ujarku sambil nyanyi (?).

"Apa sih Gajelas lo." Teriak Joe dan Yoshino yang sukses membuatku kebelet buang air kecil.

"Ah… Ah… Ah… (bokep) Aku kebelet pipis." Kataku memberi tahu.

"Ya udah sana pergi ke toilet." Suruh Yoshino.

"Ah… Ah… Ah… (bokep). Aku takut, temenin." Sahutku sambil memeluk tangan Yoshino.

"Ah… Eh… Ga bisa gitu." Balas Yoshino sambil menarik tangannya, slating dan tidak Ngeblush, sekali lagi TIDAK.

"Wah Wah, ini bisa jadi Kapal Hantu Baru, _"Ghost Ship" _baru, Gosip Baru, Hell yeah, awesome." Kata Joe sambil joget joget.

"_BUAGGGGGGHHHHHH… zzz. Kukuruyukkkkkk."_

_Ok sekarang di slow motion dan ini ceritanya si Joe di gebuk pake Laptop, sekali lagi "LAPTOP", huaaaaa, daripada buat mukul dia mending dikasih saya sang author aja hiks hiks._

_~Author._

"Aghhh, sakiiiittttt, ka,,,,, kamu jahat ih." Rintih Joe sambil memegang kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah *Ok, author gak tau kalo dipulu laptop dengan keras bisa keluar darah atau enggak*.

"E…. Eh… Itu salah Kamu…." Jawab Yoshino.

"Aku kan bercanda, auhhh sakit tau." Rintih Joe kesakitan lagi.

"A… Eh… aku gak… Eh… Aku…. Ah udah ah." Ujar Yoshino sambil berlari menjauh.

"Gila…. Sadis amat." Teriakku sambil masang muka kiyut.

"Auh… sakit…. Emang cewek tu susah di mengerti, ayo temani aku ke UKS." Ajak Joe.

"Sorry, Brur, aku udah kebelet pipis, ke UKS sendiri aja ya." Aku menolak.

" Ya udah deh." Kata Joe dengan muka melas.

Akhirnya kami berjalan keluar kelas dan berpisah, Joe ke UKS dan Aku ke Toilet. Dengan segera aku masuk ke toilet dan melakukan tugas penting yang harus kulakukan.

"_Srettttt, suara retsleting dibuka."_

"Hadohhhhhh, legaahhhhh, loh kok wc nya jadi dingin kayak di kasih AC ya?" gumamku sambil merem *ngerti kan jadi pipisny merem gitu loh*.

"Selamat dating di Velvet Room." Kudengar suara kaek kaek tua.

"Hei hei siapa itu, homo kamu mau ngintip ya." Aku tersentak dan dengan buru buru kecepatan tinggi aku langsung menyeleting celana ku lagi.

Setelah kusadari ternyata aku bukan berada di toilet berukuran 2Mx3M, sekarang aku Ruangan Biru berukuran 3Mx2M =_=" yang berwarna serba biru.

"Namaku Igor, aku senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata kakek kakek yang mengaku bernama Igor.

"Hehe, mukanya homo sekali *dibunuh fans Igor*." Gumamku.

"Ini, Naporeah Anjing Peliharaanku." Sambung Igor itu.

"Senang berkenalan dengamu." Sahut Anjing peliharaan Igor.

"WTF, Anjing bisa ngomong." Teriakku sampai memecah keheningan.

"Hayo jangan kaget, ini kan Cuma fict =_="." KAta Igor sampe keluar sweat drop.

"_Lanjut Gan."_

"Tempat ini terletak, di antara Mimpi dan kenyataan,, pikiran dan masalah." Lanjut si Igor.

"Cuma, dia yang telah menandatangani kontrak yang bisa masuk kesini." Sambungnya lagi.

"Hah kertas yang mana?" Tanyaku kebingungan sambil mengaruk garuk kepala.

"Kertas yang ini lo… =_="." Tiba tiba muncul buku berwarna hitam.

"Hah itu kan buku yang dipegang anak blak blak an tadi." Kataku Kaget, OMG.

"Untuk selanjutnya, kamu bisa dipersilahkan datang kesini, ke Velvet Room." Ujar Igor.

"Kamu ditakdirkan untuk mengasah kemampuan unikmu di sini, dan kamu memerlukan bantuanku." Sambungnya.

"Aku Cuma ingin satu hal." Kata Igor Nyerocos terus.

"Kamu harus mempunya responsibilitas atas pilihan yang kamu pilih." Jelas Igor, sampai bikin aku bosan.

"Pegang ini, sampai kita bertemu lagi." Kata Igor sekaligus mengakhiri Pidato (?) nya.

"Igor boleh aku Tanya sesuatu -_-?" Pintaku.

"Ya silahkan." Jawabnya.

"Gila lo, lo kok bisa betah tinggal di ruangan sekecil ini, dan blablablabla." Ocehku panjang lebar, nge FLAME ke Igor *tapi tolong jangan Flame cerita Author ini*.

"-_-, Pergi." Usirnya

_*Raiku Shiratori has been kicked from the Velvet Room -_-*_

"Rai… Rai… lama amat lu di kamar mandi **** ya?" Tanya Joe sambil menggeo gedor pintu Toilet.

"Hah… iya iya ini mau udahan." Dengan seketika aku kluar dari toilet.

"Eh cepetan gurunya udah dateng bisa bisa kita dihukum lo." Ajak Joe.

"Eh iya iya… BTW mana Yoshi?" Tanya ku.

"Hey.. Hey… =_=, lihat ini." Jawabna sambil menunjukan perban di kepalanya.

"Iya, jadi?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Dia dihukum di Lapangan gara gara melakukan tindak kekerasan =_=." Jawabnya.

"Ih, kasihan." Aku berduka cita.

"Hah, dia dari SMP memang temperamen nya gak bisa dikendali -_-, aku pernah dihajar sampe babak belur." Jelas Joe sambil bergaya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Manaku tahu?" Jawab Joe singkat. "Ayo kita bergegas ke kelas." Ajaknya.

_*Raiku And Joe Has Entered the Class.*_

"Hei kamu kenapa kamu di toilet lama sekali, sampai harus temanmu saya suruh panggil." Bentak guru yang ada di meja guru kelasku.

"Anu pa, saya kena syndrom penyakit yang kencingnya bisa lama banget." Aku niat ngeles, tapi ternyata affinitas guru itu adalah NULL ama NGELESan.

"Ah itu mah alasan kuno sekarang coba jelaskan teori atom Dalton!" Perintah guru itu.

"Atom merupakan bagian terkecil dari materi yang sudah tidak dapat dibagi lagi." Jawabku.

"Ok, perkenalkan nama Nueno Gauzuru, sekarang silahkan duduk!" Perintah guru itu.

"Baik pak." Aku langsung duduk di sebelah bangku milik Yoshino.

_*Author Skip the time until Shool Breaks*_

"Raiku, sini yu." Panggil Joe.

"Apa?" Tanyaku sambil membetulkan kacamataku.

"Nanti pulang kita pergi ke Mall yu." Ajaknya.

"Mau nongkrong gitu ya, ok ikut deh. BTW Yoshi mana?" tanyaku.

"Masih di hukum dia ^_^." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Parah lu, malah senyum senyum kualat lo." Kataku sebel.

"Biarin, BTW ayo ke kantin, jajan." Ajaknya.

"Ayo, brur." Sahutku.

"Eh nanti kamu nunggu dulu di halaman belakang ya, aku mau ngasih data ku yang belum lengkap ke ruang guru" Joe memberi tau.

"Seep."

*_Author Skip the time until After School*_

Sudah aku tunggu Joe selama 30 Menit di halaman belakang sekolah yang kecil ini, masih belum kuliat batang hidungnya.

"Halah, mana nih si Joe, jangan jangan aku ditipu sama dia, hiiii malah serem lagi disini" gumamku sambil melihat gudang tua yang ada di halamn belakang.

"Ah aku ditipu pulang aja dah." Aku berbalik tiba tiba,

"Raiiikkkuuuu." Kudengar suara Joe, entah dari mana.

"Joe dimana kamu?" Tanyaku sambil berteriak.

"Disini.. tolong aku…." Tiba tiba muncul sosok Joe yang sudah sekarat, berdarah darah muncul dari gudang tua itu.

"Joe…." Aku menghampirinya.

"Rai,,,,, hehe." Panggilnya sambil tertawa.

"Joe…. Bertahan akan aku panggil ambulan." Kataku panik.

"Haha, tak perlu, mungkin aku sudah tidak akan lama lagi." Jawabnya masih tertawa kecil.

"Bodoh, ucapan itu doa, kamu gak boleh mati, kamu masih SMA kelas 1 lagi, masih muda tau." Kataku makin panik.

"Mati itu gak liat liat umur brur. Boleh minta sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku balik.

"Jauhi Yoshi." Pintanya

_*Joe Pingsan, Author skip the Time untik Evening*_

"Gyahhhh, Dok kondisinya bagaiman?" Tanyaku kepada dokter.

"Dia telah melewati masa kritis dan sudah berhasil kami obati, dan sekarang sudah bisa dikunjungi." Jawab sang dokter.

_*Raiku entered the Ruang Rawat*_

"Hai Brur." Sapaku.

"Hallo juga." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Udah baikan." Tanyanya.

"Seep." Jawabya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Gila lo, tadi kenapa bisa kayak gini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku dihajar Yoshi pake bass." Jawabnya murung.

"Kok parah bet?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Brur, itu bukan dia, dia gak mungkin sesadis itu." Jawabnya.

"Jadi siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"ehe mungkin orang yang mirip sama Yoshi." Jawabnya kalem.

"Oh, *kringgg kringgg*, eh Hp ku bunyi ini dari Yoshi." Kataku.

"Hi, Yosh ini aku lagi dirumah sakit jenguk si Joe kamu gak kesini?" Tanyaku.

"Temui aku di Atap Gedung ini!" perintahnya dan langsung telepon terputus.

"Hei, dia ngomong apa?" Tanya Joe.

"Aku disuruh ke atap gedung." Jawabku.

"Kamu akan ke sana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya." Jawabku Singkat Padat Dan kurang jelas.

"Hati Hati ya brur." Ujarnya.

"Ok." Aku mengacungkan jempol dan pergi.

"Janji Balik ya Bro?" tanyanya.

"Oke Oke." Jawabku melangkah pergi.

_*Raiku has entered the Rooftop*_

"Raiku." Panggil Yoshino sambil menangis.

"Hey ada apa ini?" Tanya ku.

"Bukan aku yang melakukan itu?" Jawabku.

"Hei buat apa kamu mukul Joe dengan bass?" tanyaku.

"Sumpah bukan aku." Teriak Yoshino.

"Jangan mengelak, jawab." Aku mendekat *Jarak 3 M*

."Sumpah bukan aku." Teriakny lagi sambil megangin kepala *kaya si miskin Takaya*.

"Mau bohong ya." Mendekat lagi dengan muka jagoan *Jarak 1,5 M*.

"Menjauhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Teriaknya ala KillerJO.

Kaget, spontan aku jatuoh lebay BRUAGGGHHHH

"Yosh, u ga papah kan?" Tanyaku sok Keren.

_BRUKKK…. Zzz kukuruyuk…_

Yoshino terjatuh dan muncul sesutatu dari tubuhnya, layaknya hantu keluar dari tubuh orang yang kerasukan *author sok tahu*, muncul sesosok wanita berbaju serba hitam, yang mukaya kiyut, ayo sini jadi pacarnya sang author.

"Aapaan tuh." Tanyaku sambil Jaw Drop.

"Hahaha akhirya lega juga." Aku dikacangin.

"Eh lo tuh siapa, itu temen gue lu apain?" Tanyaku sewot.

"Owh perkenalkan aku itu Shadow yang berinang di dia." Jawabnya ga jelas.

"Maksudlu?" Aku nanya lagi.

"Apa sih nanya mulu zzz `-`." Balasnya.

"Owh jangan jangan lu itu yang bikin Yoshi jadi ber temperamen tinggi ya kayak _"Donald Fauntleroy Duck"_?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, dong." Shadow itu cekikikan.

"Halo Brur, itu gak boleh, kata mamah…." Omongan belum selesai.

"Alah diam kamu anak kecil." Kata Shadow itu sambil nyamitin tangannya.

_GUBRAKKKK, Jackpot, aku kena serangan dan terpental._

Tatapanku semakin kabur, dunia semakin tidak dapat kulihat, Oh apakah sudah saatnya aku mati?

_~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

BTW penjelasan tentang anak blak blakan yang dimaksud Raiku itu ini critanya

Anak : Kak minta tanda tangan dong.

Raiku : Kenapa kakak keren ya. *tanda tangan di buku berwarna hitam*

Anak : Enggak, mukamu feminim kacamata spuluh ribu tiga dan pak ada upil pak.

Raiku : -_- Pergi.


End file.
